Torafuzar (Six)
| gender = Male | height =7 ft 2 | weight = 430 | hair color = none | affiliation = Tartarus | previous affiliation = | guild mark location = | occupation = Aquatic Missions | base of operations = Cube II | teams = New Nine Demon Gates | status = Alive | family = | previous partners = | alignment = | curse = | magic = | equipment = }} Torafuzar (トラフザー Torafuzā) is an of the Dark Guild Tartarosand a surviving senior member of the . Having survived the defeat at the hands of Fairy Tail Torafuzar rejoined the New Nine Demon Gates to restore the lost reputation and seeks a rematch with the Iron Dragon Slayer. Appearance Torafuzar is a massive, extremely muscular Etherious who shares many characteristics with a shark, but also vastly resembles a Lizardman in both build and posture. His toned body is dark pinkish in color, while the plate covering his flattened, angular head, sporting a single fin-like protrusion on its front, is dark red, as are the rhombus-shaped markings adorning the back of his neck; similar markings are also found on the plate's back end, but white in color. Small scales are present around his eyes and at the ends of his head, he lacks a visible nose, and has a golden, elongated armored plate covering his chin (furthering his resemblance to a Lizardman). One of his most notable traits are his massive, long arms, each sporting an arched-backwards, fin-like bladed protrusion on the outer side; paired with his somewhat small legs, Torafuzar's arms effectively reach down to his feet. The fact that he appears to be slightly hunched, alongside his flattened head and ground-touching arms, gives him a stocky look. Torafuzar's outfit is entirely colored brown, in varying shades. He wears a dark brown, open short-sleeved shirt, adorned by a number of light brown triangles and trimmed by thick beige fur, over his muscular chest, which is crossed by two dark brown bands, each secured on the front by two small, light grey metallic links. He dons loose, whitish brown pants, possessing prominent dark hems, with an orange-brown band circling his waist, alongside simple brown shoes, with darker toe boxes extending in a stripe towards the ankle. As an Etherious, Torafuzar has shown the ability to transform into a much larger form, further enhancing his aquatic characteristics. He becomes even more muscular, gaining larger and sharper teeth, showing more defined lips and growing two small fins at his head's sides, whereas the darker section on top of it takes on the appearance of a single, massive webbed fin. His chin plate becomes more prominent and squared, now sporting a vertical line of studs on each end. In this state, he loses his arm blades, but in turn gains much larger forearms and hands, the latter ones bearing resemblance to gauntlets due to their segmented appearance; the same could be said for his now exposed lower legs, which have taken on a more beastly appearance, sporting talons. He gains multiple series of holes aligned in a linear fashion on his upper body, and grows a small, pointed segmented tail getting smaller near its tip. His clothes disappear, leaving him clad in a short pair of dark baggy pants with light knee sections, and he dons light metallic bands sporting massive studs on his biceps, wrists and below his knees, plus a plain one around his waist. His arms extreme growth, coupled with his legs moderate one, makes him retain roughly the same posture and proportions as his usual form. Personality Torafuzar appears to be the most serious member of the Nine Demon Gates. He displayed a strict code of duty, carrying out his missions because he's been tasked with them, and not because of the prizes they may award him with. He is also concerned about his team's "dignity" (in stark contrast to his colleague Ezel, who went on to claim that Demons have no need for something like that), urging Franmalth to stop laughing out frantically to avoid tainting it and triumphantly called out his guild's name while fighting Gajeel Redfox, showing his pride in being part of it. Unlike the majority of his guild mates, who rejoice in torturing their opponents for fun before killing them, Torafuzar is prone to finish them off quickly, preventing any future hindrances. He appears to be reasonable and quite patient, and doesn't anger easily: when his request that Jackal ended Lucy Heartfilia's life quickly was met with a threatening mock, he ignored the insult and instead opted to leave, noting how talking to his fellow Etherious was pointless. He is, however, very confident in his skills, describing his Curse with magniloquent words and claiming his defense to be the strongest among the Nine Demon Gates; at the same time, he's fully capable of acknowledging his opponents' power and giving them indirect praise, doing so with Gajeel on two separate instances. Curse and Abilities (天地晦冥 Tenchi Kaimei): Torafuzar utilizes this form of Curse that enables him to summon large tides of black water out of nowhere, strong enough to make Fire Dragon Slayer Magic unusable inside of it; the water's uniqueness, however, resides in it being poisonous, having carbon as one of its most abundant and dangerous components, killing anyone who swallows it in five minutes, and eventually affecting those who avoid doing so by mere exposure, even if they somehow coat their body.The liquid, which he refers to as as "black water of darkness", engulfs and floods everything within its range of vicinity, creating a vast watery space which Torafuzar describes as "The Deep Seas of Hades". By altering the surrounding environment with this Curse, Torafuzar creates his ideal battlefield: he can maneuver within the black waters freely, unaffected by their lack of oxygen and noxious traits, and instead moving faster, whereas his opponents are greatly hindered, having their movements slowed, being deprived of air and risking drowning, and eventually succumbing to the poison; all while subjected to the Etherious' brutal pummeling. Torafuzar's mastery over this type of Curse, as noted by Gajeel, allowed him to flood the entirety of the building he was in, with the water pouring outside to cover the surrounding area as well. *'Davy Jones Locker'- After making use of his Curse Torafuzar and create powerful whirlpool which draws its target into the center and then seeks to crush them with the full depth of pressure and drag them to the bottom. *'Ryzing Tyde'-Torafuzar creates a spiralling vortex of black water that rises high and explodes releasing a what is seen to be a massive wave which he can control with hand movements. The spell rise quickly from the ground and is very good for surprise attacks and defensive maneuvers. *'20,000 Leagues':Torafuzard fires a large and power stream of concentrated water which possess great physical might, and slams into his opponents bringin forth the feeling of preesure said to be 20,00 leagues under sea. The raw punching power the spel possess is said to punch and dent tempered steel with the force it can muster. *'Devil's Triangle':A danger spell which said to stimulate the very material that make the water dangerous and quicken the rate at which the person is exposed to the poisoness properties of the water. Eating away at their skin and quickly sinking them to the point of no return. It isa said that this spell simply devours the body and leave nothing behind creating a dead zone in the water. *'Siege Of the Kraken':Using hand motions Torafuzar can create and shape the black water to form the legendary seak cretin known as the kraken. The beast is exceedingly powerful and not easily attacked as it is made form water, the beats possesses the ability to use all of its limbs to attack and even fire off powerful stream of water. It can even consume opponents and subject them to the effects of the curse. *''' Severing Wave':Using hand motion he can create and use the kaimei as blades of water and slice opponents by concerntrating the waves into a focal point. These blades are especially dangerous since it makes the poison entering the blood stream much easier. These severing waves often attack verticaly or horizontally. ---- '''Demon Physiognomy': Torafuzar, being an Etherious, possesses some traits which, among the shown members of his race, appear to be exclusive to him. *'Blade Arms': The fin-like protrusions on Torafuzar's arms are sharp to the point where they can easily cut into a person; they are powerful enough to even injure Loke despite the Celestial Spirit defending with Regulus. They also possess considerable hardness, enough to be used defensively, capable of blocking the weapons generated by Gajeel's Iron Dragon Slayer Magic with ease. Etherious Form (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu): Torafuzar, as an Etherious, has shown the ability to enter his true form: his Etherious Form. *'Underwater Breathing': True to his aquatic traits, in this form Torafuzar is proven capable of breathing underwater, showing no discomfort in spending a long time submerged in his Tenchi Kaimei, and instead becoming an even more formidable opponent. Whether such skill extends to his normal form as well is unknown. *'Enhanced Strength': True to his enlarged proportions, Torafuzar's strength increases exponentially while in this form, remaining evident even as the Etherious fights underwater: while submerged in his Tenchi Kaimei, Torafuzar was shown easily sending Gajeel flying away over long distances with commanding punches, causing him to shatter rock with huge impacts whenever he contacted a surface. The Iron Dragon Slayer himself went on to describe him as a "beast". *'Immense Durability': Torafuzar's durability is augmented exponentially in this form, even without the seeming use of his hardening powers. He could withstand a barrage of attacks from Gajeel while the latter was in his Iron Shadow Dragon Mode, as well as his destructive Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar performed at close range, and recover with little to no damage in mere seconds. He also endured several slashes of Iron Dragon's Sword on the back without as much as flinching, scoffing at his assailant and counter-attacking immediately afterwards. Having undergone a new sense of training and regiment with the rise of Kraken Bonez as the Underworld King, Torafuzar defense has undergone several changes that has made him incredibly stronger than his previous state against FT. Being much more resilient than he was prior to his battle vs gajeel, the extent to which he has improved is currently unknown due to lack of seen action of late. *'Enhanced Swimming Speed': This form further increases Torafuzar's already formidable ability to move around in water, making him exceedingly fast despite his bulk, as noted more than once by Gajeel. Similarly to his normal state, the Etherious swims by only relying on his legs, leaving his huge arms free to pummel his opponents. Inside Tenchi Kaimei, he was able to overwhelm both Natsu and Gajeel in terms of speed, bombarding the two of them with swift blows while making it impossible for them to attack him in return; it wasn't until the Iron Dragon Slayer resolved to use his shadow that he was able to directly attack Torafuzar. *'Body Hardening': Torafuzar is capable of changing his bodily surface's hardness at will, an ability which, by his claim, grants him the strongest defense of all the Nine Demon Gates. In order to achieve greater hardness, he was shown emitting air from the holes on his upper body: these very holes, following the hardening, are hidden from sight by stud-like protrusions, with the rest of his body (save for his eyes, mouth and facial fins) becoming covered in a multitude of squared, reflective plates, somewhat reminiscent of Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Scales. Through this natural armor of him, Torafuzar easily negated the punch of the iron-clad Dragon Slayer, leaving his arm injured in the process; his hardened skin, however, wasn't strong enough to endure Gajeel's attacks after the latter enhanced his techniques with the carbon from Torafuzar's own poisoned water, turning iron into steel. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Torafuzar possesses remarkable skill in unarmed combat, employing it as his main fighting method, seeing as he only resorts to unleashing his Curse if pitted against against particularly powerful opponents; his melee prowess received praise from Gajeel, who described him as a "tough shark" following their close quarters confrontation. His blade arms make for effective natural weapons, with him using them to attack opponents with powerful swipes and defend against both armed and unarmed attacks. Through the use of this style, he was able to pressure Loke, who was using Regulus, as well as to equally clash with Gajeel in both speed and power, despite the latter's use of Iron Dragon Slayer Magic, for a decent amount of time. However, he is shown to be just as capable of fighting without using such otherworldly appendages, assaulting the Iron Dragon Slayer with an elbow before the latter could react. While fighting in tandem with Tempester, he could swiftly land an attack on Natsu and Gajeel at the same time, sending them both crashing into a wall. Torafuzar becomes much more dangerous when engaged underwater, especially in his Etherious Form despite this depriving him of his arm blades. In this state, he was shown performing an acrobatic motion to kick Natsu and Gajeel away at the same time, in contrast to his usual, upper body-based fighting style. *' ' (ディープインパクト Dīpu Inpakuto): After entering his Etherious Form, and having relocated to a watery environment of considerable proportions (quite possibly the one generated by his Tenchi Kaimei), Torafuzar maneuvers high above his floating opponents before rushing at them, fully extending one of his enlarged arms to deliver a devastating punch, which sends the unfortunate victim plummeting down towards the ground at high speed, generating a huge impact once they make contact with it. The Etherious employed this technique on Gajeel after dodging his assault. Master Swimmer: Torafuzar is an exceedingly capable swimmer, seeing as fighting in an underwater environment is his specialty. Rather than being swept away by Aquarius' Water Magic, he was instead able to swim up the current with impressive speed, much to the Celestial Spirit's dismay. The Etherious reaches his surprising underwater speed by merely relying on his legs, without the need to use his arms. Enhanced Strength: One of the largest members of the Nine Demon Gates, second only to Ezel, Torafuzar is considerably strong, being completely unaffected by Aquarius' crashing waves, instead swimming through them to assault the Celestial Spirit directly (displaying the strength of his apparently small and squat lower limbs) and sending both Natsu and Gajeel flying away from him and crashing into a wall with a single arm swipe Enhanced Speed: Even on dry land, and in spite of his massive build, Torafuzar has proven to be remarkably fast, rapidly leaping to lunge at Lucy from a great distance and managing to parry Gajeel's attack on Tempester, interposing himself between the two in an instant, as well as to outmaneuver the Mage, covering the meters between them and landing a blow on the Iron Dragon Slayer before the latter could react. Enhanced Durability: Torafuzar, specializing in close, brutal confrontations, is hardy and durable, with an iron-enhanced strike from Gajeel doing nothing more than stopping him in his tracks to kill Lucy, sending him flying backwards only for the unscathed Etherious to regain his balance. Trivia *His new spells are all based on sea legends and lore. *Due to the color of his water he is often mistaken for being a Sea or Water God Slayer magic user, which is false.